Julia Poldark
Nampara, Cornwall, England |Titles = |Occupation = |Family = Ross Poldark Demelza Poldark Jeremy Poldark Clowance Poldark Isabella-Rose Poldark Henry Poldark Sam Carne Drake Carne Valentine Warleggan |First appearance = 1x05 |Final appearance = 1x08 |Portrayed by = Matilda FittPoldark's 'Special Star' Is One of Its Youngest }} Julia Grace Poldark'' ''(1788 - 1790) was the late daughter of Ross Poldark and Demelza Poldark. Her middle name was for her deceased paternal grandmother. Biography Life Julia Grace Poldark was born at Nampara House in 1788. Ross wondered how they made something so perfect, and Demelza says she is fearful by how she could love something so much. Ross then promised to make the world a better place for her and that he will be a better man for her sake. He later took his daughter to the coast at sunset. Demelza later made Julia a little keepsake bracelet. Julia's christening was held at the local church and the reception held at Nampara House. Demelza held Julia when she spoke to Verity Poldark. They noticed Tom Carne and his new wife arriving. Ross then introduced Tom to Julia. Demelza went for a walk with Julia where she told her about her family, calling her my lamb before meeting Ross. When Demelza went to town to buy a new cloak for a party, she left Julia with Jinny Carter. Demelza and Julia later became unwell. Dwight Enys cared for them. However, even though he was able to save Demelza, Julia was too young and unwell. He told her distraught father, who stayed with her until she died. When Demelza woke, she was devastated to find out what had happened to her beloved daughter. Demelza kept the bracelet she made for Julia and some time later, in acceptance, she paid tribute to her daughter and said her final goodbye, letting the bracelet fly into the wind. Legacy A few days after Julia's death and burial, Ross Poldark was tried by Justice Lister. Her mother stayed at home, holding the bracelet she had made for her and put a marigold on her bedside. At Trenwith, Elizabeth told her husband, Francis how Ross had avoided them since losing Julia. In 1794, four years later, Demelza comforted her brother Drake Carne who was upset the woman he loved had married another man, by telling him that when she had lost Julia, all she had wanted was to bury herself beside her. In 1799, Julia was mentioned by Ross to Caroline Enys when he told her how she had died in his arms, that he could not conceive how the life could have gone out out of her when the day before, he had danced her on his knee. In a letter to her husband, Demelza wrote the untimely deaths of they had known at a young age reminded keenly of their own loss. Behind the Scenes * Julia was played by Matilda Fitt at the age of 15 months. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Poldark family